Such a drive device is referenced above is known from DE 10 2011 082 461. Here, the housing has a cylindrical interior for receiving the stator part, wherein the stator part is fully circumferentially enclosed. The housing has at least one expansion region that is elastically expandable in the circumferential direction of the interior, which expansion region is integrated in one piece into the housing. The cylindrical interior is thus fully circumferentially enclosed. To be mounted in the cylindrical interior, the stator part is inserted axially, wherein the expansion region is elastically widened and elastically shaped back after completion of the mounting, so that the stator part is fixed in the housing in a force-fitting manner. The disadvantage in this drive device is that the axial insertion can be problematic, since in this case the cylindrical interior must simultaneously be widened because the stator part must be exactly positioned with respect to the housing in order to avoid jamming or the like.
The object of the present invention is to improve a generic mechanical drive device such that a cost-effective modular design is provided, and mounting the drive part or an electrical motor in the housing is possible in a simple manner.